Player's Trophy
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Vaerin7: Ichigo n'arrive pas à trouver un mec décent. Il tombe toujours sur des coureurs à la recherche d'un trophée. Lorsqu'il découvre que son dernier petit ami le trompe, Ichigo se tourne vers le pire de tous...


Avertissement : les personnages appartiennent tous à Tito Kube.

**Ce que j'ai aimé dans cette fiction, c'est l'humour de Kisuke Urahara, la tendre complicité qui unit ce couple au fil de l'histoire et puis aussi, le fait que ça reste l'univers de Bleach sans les combats, les menaces…etc…J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

Titre: "Player's Trophy"

Auteur: Vaerin7

Traduction : Hesymi

Couple: Kisuke x Ichigo

Déroulement : après la guerre d'Hiver

Attention: yaoi

**…/…**

Ichigo Kurosaki est une personne intelligente et puissante, pas tout à fait humaine et pas tout à fait shinigami, un hybride qui peut absolument tout surmonter ... mais ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent. Ce que semble un peu oublier ceux du Seireitei. Malheureusement pour lui, cela signifie aussi qu'il a des problèmes d'adolescent. Il vient tout juste de se rendre compte du dernier en date, au moment où il se précipite avec impatience vers la maison de son petit ami. Il ne va plus l'école depuis un an, et travaille au dojo de la famille de Tatsuki. Elle connaît son autre « travail » et ça ne la gêne pas qu'il disparaisse de temps en temps, de sorte que tout roule pour lui. Il a déjà eu quelques relations, qui se sont terminées avec un Ichigo s'enfuyant après une agression particulièrement désagréable quand il a refusé d'avoir des relations sexuelles ... ou avec son petit ami ou sa petite amie le quittant, le soupçonnant de le ou la tromper. Pour l'instant, cependant, il a réussi à garder son petit ami depuis presque un mois entier, sans problème. Il a décidé sur un coup de tête, chose qu'il fait rarement, de se rendre chez Trae. Il en a décidé ainsi aujourd'hui parce qu'il a été dispensé de ses devoirs de shinigami pour la journée.

« Trae? », appelle joyeusement Ichigo alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

Trae lui avait donné une clef de son appartement la semaine dernière, après qu'il soit venu au moment où son beau était sous la douche ... et que lui soit resté coincé sous une tempête de pluie. Comme il pousse la porte derrière lui pour la fermer, Ichigo regarde curieusement autour de lui. Trae devrait être chez lui en ce moment, il s'occupe habituellement des tâches ménagères durant l'après-midi. Ichigo se dit qu'il doit probablement être en train de nettoyer la salle de bains ou sa chambre, et pénètre plus loin dans l'appartement. Ce soir, il est pleinement déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout avec Trae. Il sent que maintenant, il peut lui faire suffisamment confiance. S'ils ne vont pas jusqu'au bout, alors ils passeront au moins un moment plutôt plaisant ... se terminant, l'espère-t-il, dans la jouissance. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, retombant brusquement quand il entend le son d'un gémissement ... qui ne vient pas de Trae. Ses yeux se plissent immédiatement, un grondement doux s'échappant de sa propre bouche alors qu'il se dirige vers la pièce. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était quelqu'un qui se décompose ou qui crie à cause d'un truc comme ça, puisqu'il est plus enclin à la violence. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre juste à temps pour voir Trae claquant contre le petit corps sous lui, les deux gémissant en extase au moment où ils atteignent ensemble la jouissance. Ichigo se tient avec un air dangereux sur le visage, tapant du pied avec impatience le temps que les deux redescendent de leur orgasme.

« Oh mon dieu », halète Trae. « Pas moyen de prétendre que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'aller dans la culotte de cette chienne sexy, je ne supporte plus d'attendre comme ça. »

« Pourquoi tu t'attaches à lui si c'est juste pour le plaquer après? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ichigo est comme le Saint Graal pour les séducteurs », marmonne Trae. « Il est inaccessible, vierge à dix-neuf, et personne n'a été capable de l'amadouer dans un lit. Quand je le ferai, je vais gagner les mille dollars que mes amis joueurs ont misés. Cinq ont déjà essayé et échoué à culbuter cette foutu salope, mais je suis si près que j'en sens quasiment le goût. »

« C'est vrai? », éclate Ichigo depuis la porte.

« Ichigo! Tu ... t'es toujours occupé à cette heure d'habitude », dit nerveusement Trae.

« Je suis passé pour te rendre ta clé, », sourit dangereusement Ichigo. « Nous en avons terminé, Trae. Amuse-toi bien avec ton autre petit copain ... tu ne le feras pas avec moi. »

« Attend, Ichigo, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Tu viens juste de le faire, j'étais là à entendre toute ton explication. Vraiment chouette, Trae. Et à propos, j'ai effectivement été dupé par toi. »

Trae attrape désespérément le bras d'Ichigo que l'adolescent aux cheveux orange lui balance immédiatement. Son poing frappe la mâchoire de Trae, le faisant reculer sous le choc tandis qu'Ichigo s'éloigne. Il claque la porte au nez de Trae et se dirige vers le seul endroit où il sait qu'il peut aller quand il a besoin d'extérioriser sa colère.

Il claque la porte de l'entrée du Shoten, sans même prendre la peine de parler à Urahara Kisuke et se dirige vers la trappe qui mène à la zone d'entraînement souterraine. Le blond est choqué parce qu'Ichigo ne prend jamais de décision sans lui et lui demande toujours s'il souhaite utiliser les terrains d'entraînement ou quoique ce soit dont il ait besoin. Il se lève silencieusement, verrouille la porte avant de retourner l'enseigne « FERME », puis suit Ichigo au sous-sol. Le corps de l'adolescent a déjà été abandonné et laissé négligemment contre le bas de l'échelle. Urahara soupire, prenant facilement le corps vide avant de l'emporter dans un endroit sûr.

Ichigo est déjà en train de se jeter autour d'une forme, grognant et criant pendant qu'il brandit son épée devant un adversaire imaginaire. Urahara soupire une fois de plus, tirant sa propre épée et s'armant de courage avant de plonger dans le combat. Ichigo se retourne, balançant sa lame dans un arc vers le bas ... seulement pour répondre à celui d'Urahara.

« Kurosaki-kun, je crains que je ne puisse pas te laisser t'entraîner avec une telle rage, », remarque le blond avec un sourire. « Ce serait particulièrement irresponsable de ma part, car ce chemin te mènera très probablement à te sentir mal. »

« J'ai juste besoin ... J'ai besoin ...»

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Kurosaki-kun », sourit Urahara. « Tu as besoin d'une tasse de thé relaxante et d'une épaule pour t'aider à décharger tes problèmes. »

«... Vous ne voulez pas entendre mes problèmes », marmonne Ichigo. « Je vais juste m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que ça passe, c'est plus facile. »

« Kurosaki-kun, quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il y a des manières plus faciles pour soulager sa frustration? », glousse le Shinigami plus âgé. « L'un d'eux est de simplement en parler. »

« …Vraiment, » se moque Ichigo. « Très drôle. Maintenant dégagez que je puisse continuer à m'entraîner. »

« Certainement pas », déclare Urahara. « Et si tu insistes sur cet entraînement, je crains de devoir de désarmer. »

« Si vous en êtes capable, je m'assoirai et je parlerai avec vous », se moque Ichigo.

Urahara soupire, poussant sa lame en avant vers les mains d'Ichigo. Après qu'il desserre son emprise, il fait virevolter Benehime autour de la plus grande lame, puis rapidement jette Zangetsu hors de portée d'Ichigo. Il regarde le shinigami assommé avec un regard pointu, un regard qui semble être un mélange d'ennui avec un soupçon de moquerie.

« Je n'étais pas prêt, ce n'est pas juste », s'énerve Ichigo.

« J'ai encore gagné », sourit Urahara. « Maintenant ... nous allons prendre le thé. Si tu veux, on peut parler ici. »

« ... Ouais, bâtard de tricheur », grogne Ichigo.

Ça ne prend pas longtemps du tout pour qu'Ichigo réintègre son corps, qu'Urahara prépare le pot de thé, et que les deux déplacent la table basse et les coussins en bas sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ensuite, Urahara attend patiemment alors qu'Ichigo boude en face de lui.

« Ça craint », marmonne Ichigo. « Je suis bon à rien à part le sexe? C'est à ça que tout le monde pense en me regardant? »

«... Euh ... Je pense que je suis largué », déclare Urahara surpris. « Ça te dérangerait de revenir au début? »

« Vous savez combien ma vie amoureuse a été merveilleuse, non? », soupire Ichigo de manière sarcastique.

« Bien sûr, après chaque rupture tu débarques ici pour t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je finisse par réussir à te faire parler », sourit le blond. « Bien sûr, cette fois tu as semblé particulièrement violent et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux accélérer le processus. »

« Apparemment, tous mes autres petits copains sont en contact avec le dernier en date ... ils essayent tous de gagner un pari », halète Ichigo amèrement. « Ils ont parié, Urahara-san ... ils voulaient juste coucher avec moi et après ils m'auraient simplement jeté au dépotoir après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« Aïe », murmure Urahara. « J'aime à me considérer parmi les coureurs, mais au moins j'ai un peu plus de dignité. Je ne couche plus qu'avec des gens que j'aime, je garde ceux avec qui je pourrais vivre, bien sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous me regardez? », demande presque de manière vulnérable Ichigo. « Dites-moi la vérité. »

«... Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer? », lui demande Urahara hésitant.

« Non, promis. »

« Quand je te regarde, je vois beaucoup de choses », répond-il. « Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, autrefois quand Byakuya t'avait presque tué, j'ai vu le potentiel et la détermination. Lorsque je t'ai vu grandir, j'ai vu des possibilités infinies et un cœur qui a toujours réussi à briller, même si tu l'as caché. Maintenant, je vois un mâle sexy irradiant le pouvoir et l'amour. »

« ... Ce ne sont que des mots ça ? », demande Ichigo avec une moue.

« Non, Kurosaki-kin, je veux dire ce que je dis », sourit doucement le blond. « Je suis capable de voir pourquoi un joueur a vu en toi la plus attrayante conquête, mais je peux aussi voir combien quelqu'un serait stupide de ne pas te garder une fois qu'il aura gagné ton cœur. »

«... Urahara-san ... c'est ... la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite », dit tranquillement Ichigo. « Je souhaite pouvoir trouver un petit ami aussi merveilleux que vous."

« Pourrais-je te demander ce que tu penses qu'un petit ami est supposé faire, Kurosaki-kun? »

« Eh bien ... être là pour moi », se souvient-il. « Me protéger quand j'en ai besoin, être là pour parler, m'aider si possible, et ... eh bien ... Je ne veux pas dire la dernière partie. »

« Et pourquoi non ? »

« C'est gênant », il se renfrogne en devenant rouge.

« Kurosaki-kun, je suis celui qui doit de réparer lorsque tu te laisses emporter dans la bataille. J'ai vu à peu près toute l'étendue de ton corps grâce aux divers emplacements de tes blessures. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire qui devrait t'embarrasser. »

«... Vous m'avez sérieusement maté quand j'étais KO? », s'emporte Ichigo.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit mater. »

« Vous êtes un pervers, bien sûr, vous matez! »

« ... Bien, je mate, », boude Urahara. « Mais peux-tu me blâmer? Tu ne m'as pas vraiment rendu la tâche facile, tu sais! Maintenant, qu'est-ce-qui est si embarrassant que tu ne puisses pas le dire à un vieux comme moi? »

«... J'aime me caresser », fusille Ichigo du regard, le rouge aux joues.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à cela », rougit Urahara. « J'aime bien me caresser aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton copain incroyablement parfait hier? »

«... Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec un autre gars, » grogne Ichigo. « Je vous jure, Urahara-san, vous êtes probablement le meilleur copain que j'ai jamais eu! Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ... excepté les caresses ... la seule chose que nous n'avons pas fait est de conclure! »

« Hmm ... bon point, » songe Urahara. « Alors ... tu veux sortir ce soir? »

« Attendez ... quoi? »

« Je pense à un dîner et un film », continue le blond. « Qu'en penses-tu? »

«... Urahara-san, vous êtes vraiment une merveille, parfois », glousse Ichigo.

Le blond lui sourit tandis qu'Ichigo se lève, se déplaçant autour de la table et se positionnant à califourchon sur les genoux du plus vieux shinigami. L'adolescent enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Urahara, posant son front contre le sien et soupirant quand le blond le rapproche de lui. Les yeux du jeune se ferment, ses lèvres touchent légèrement celles d'Urahara, et le plus vieux shinigami presse ardemment ses lèvres avec un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ichigo », chuchote Urahara contre ses lèvres. « Je prendrai soin de toi. »

« T'as sacrément intérêt », sourit Ichigo. « Contrairement à mes petits amis humains, je sais que je peux te botter le cul sans que tu puisses me menacer de mort. »

« ... J'en prends acte », lui murmure le blond nerveusement.

Ce soir-là, ils sortent pour dîner et voir un film. Ichigo est constamment sur ses gardes, Urahara remarque cela facilement et se rend bien compte à quel point ses autres soupirants le traitaient mal. Pendant le dîner, ses yeux couleur ambre ne le quittent jamais. Pendant le film, le corps d'Ichigo est constamment tendu, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le plus âgé ne lui saute dessus à n'importe quel moment. Certes, Urahara Kisuke a eu sa juste part d'amoureux tout au long de sa vie et il aime à penser qu'il a été un amant plutôt sympa avec eux. Cependant il a vu comment certains joueurs ont tendance à traiter leurs belles conquêtes de nos jours ... et Ichigo a été sali par eux. C'est sur le chemin de la maison d'Ichigo qu'Urahara décide de dire quelque chose, n'ayant jamais aimé que l'un de ses amoureux n'ait pas confiance en lui.

« Ichigo, tu as agi assez curieusement, ce soir, » murmure-t-il. « Tout va bien? Tu repenses à tout ça? »

« Non! » dit l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. « Je n'y repenses pas, Kisuke. C'est juste que ... je suppose que je n'ai jamais été à un rendez-vous décent avant. Je suis désolé si je semble ... tendu. »

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible », dit-il en s'agitant. « Cependant, je préfère que tu te rappelles avec qui tu es la prochaine fois. Je n'aurais jamais franchi cette ligne sans ta permission, Ichigo. Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà été averti de ce qui se passerait si je devais te blesser et je ne suis pas pressé de visiter la quatrième division ... Je dois de l'argent à Unohana depuis un dernier pari. »

Ichigo se met à rire et se détend à côté de son nouveau petit ami, assez pour laisser le blond passer un bras autour de sa taille. Après la guerre avec Aizen, le Seireitei est non seulement devenu amical avec les Vizards ... mais aussi avec Urahara qui a été autorisé à revenir dans leurs murs. Il leur rend visite régulièrement, mais il trouve le monde des vivants encore beaucoup plus fascinant. Certains des Vizards ont repris les postes vacants de capitaines. Ichigo s'est vu offrir le poste de capitaine de la troisième division qui lui restera attribué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Même quelques arrancars ont réussi à rester en relation, certes tendues, avec le shinigami. Cela stupéfie toujours Urahara à quel point la présence et la passion d'Ichigo peuvent être efficaces, et surtout avec quelle facilité il établit des connexions et change les idéaux.

ooo

Urahara est assis tranquillement derrière la table basse, dans sa boutique, buvant une tasse de thé et lisant un magazine Quand soudainement la porte s'ouvre et se ferme assez bruyamment. Il lève les yeux, élevant son front élégamment à la vue d'Ichigo dos appuyé contre la porte, en train de regarder avec précaution par la fenêtre.

« Ah ... Ichigo » dit-il en se levant. « Tes entrées deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes. Qu'as-tu donc aujourd'hui, mon amour? »

« Mon ex, » crache Ichigo amèrement. « Il m'a tanné toute la journée, me disant qu'il comprend mon attitude et qu'il est prêt à me reprendre. »

«... Pardon? » le fixe Urahara.

« Je sais, hein ? En fait, il m'a dit que personne d'autre ne veut plus de moi, par conséquent, je pourrais aussi bien accepter son offre avec bonheur », grogne Ichigo. « Je lui ai frappé au visage à nouveau! Cet idiot ne peut pas me traiter de cette façon! »

« Trop vrai », sourit Urahara. « Je peux à peine te manipuler. »

« Putain ouais », marmonne l'adolescent aux cheveux orange.

« Pourquoi ne pas ramener ton joli petit cul ici et t'assoir », remarque le blond en revenant à son magazine. « Je doute que ce crétin rapplique ici. »

«... D'accord. »

Ichigo se promène contournant son siège habituel et caressant le flan du blond. Urahara sourit joyeusement, enveloppant un bras autour de lui et le tirant sur ses genoux. Ichigo s'installe, appuyé contre la forte poitrine, et se cachant dans les bras d'Urahara. Il ferme les yeux, content et heureux avec ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il sent à peine ... et la porte s'ouvre. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrent en grand, regardant du coin de l'œil la forme bouillonnante de son ex.

« Putain, qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire? » grogne Trae. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ...»

« Avant de finir cette phrase et de trouver mon poing dans ta face encore une fois », avertit dangereusement Ichigo. « Penses à ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je doute que ceci soit de loin aussi mauvais que ce que tu as fait. »

«... putain, c'est qui ce mec? »

« Je suis Urahara Kisuke », sourit le blond. « Ceci est mon magasin ... et vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. S'il vous plaît, veuillez-vous en aller avant que je ne sois obligé de vous escorter dehors. »

« C'est ma chienne avec laquelle vous êtes en train de jouer! », hurleTrae.

Urahara déplace calmement Ichigo sur le côté, se lève sans un mot et s'approche de Trae. Son sourire est fin et tout son être est détendu, mais Ichigo peut sentir le danger enroulé autour de son corps comme un serpent prêt à l'attaque.

« La règle numéro un des joueurs… », dit tranquillement Urahara « est de ne jamais toucher la propriété d'un autre joueur. Ichigo est à moi et, bien qu'il aurait pu être à vous avant, il sera toujours à moi. Touchez-le à nouveau ... et il pourrait bien vous arriver un accident. »

Une pointe de frisson traverse le corps d'Ichigo à l'entente du ton mêlé entre malice et menace. C'est si inhabituel chez Urahara, qu'Ichigo se demande s'il n'a pas momentanément troqué son esprit avec celui de Byakuya ou quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, Ichigo peut honnêtement dire que Trae n'est pas dupe. L'homme lance un regard méfiant au blond, et se retourne ensuite pour repartir tout en rouspétant un peu.

« Passez une bonne journée » lui lance Urahara tout heureux.

Il déambule derrière Ichigo, s'asseyant et tirant l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges pour qu'il revienne sur ses genoux. Il est étonné, cependant, quand Ichigo chevauche ses jambes et se déplace le plus près possible de son corps. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou du shinigami plus âgé et presse ses lèvres avec passion.

« Hmm ... c'est pourquoi ça? » lui demande Urahara après le baiser.

« J'aime tout simplement quand tu deviens dangereux comme ça », murmure d'une voix rauque Ichigo. « Ça me retourne vraiment. »

« Vraiment? », sourit le blond.

« Tu devrais fermer la boutique plus tôt... maintenant par exemple », ronronne Ichigo.

« Oh pourquoi? »

« Parce que ton petit ami a besoin d'un peu d'attention », sourit malicieusement l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. « Et si tu attends, je pourrais changer d'avis. »

« ... Je reviens tout de suite », dit le blond précipitamment.

Ichigo glapit au moment où le blond le fait tomber de lui, son soupirant lui lançant des excuses hâtives alors qu'il se précipite vers la porte. Ichigo a à peine le temps de se redresser que son bras est attrapé et qu'il est remis sur ses pieds. Son blond bientôt-amant l'emporte dans les escaliers vers sa chambre. A la seconde où il ferme la porte, Ichigo l'épingle sur la ladite porte avec ses lèvres à la recherche d'un baiser passionné. Les mains ne sont pas en reste, les corps se collent l'un à l'autre, tous les deux tentant de se fondre dans un seul corps. La chaleur emplit la pièce, des vêtements tombent avec impatience tandis que la peau presse l'autre peau. Ichigo gémit quand Urahara passe ses doigts sur sa poitrine musclée, le plus grand des deux déplace Ichigo avec attention vers le lit avant de le pousser dessus.

Urahara rampe sur le corps d'Ichigo et attrape ses lèvres à nouveau âprement. Il frotte nonchalamment sa longueur contre son jeune amant, appréciant le gémissement arraché à ses lèvres charnues.

« S'il te plaît », halète Ichigo. « Prends-moi. »

« Oh, je vais le faire », sourit Urahara, taquin. « Fais-moi confiance sur ce point. »

« Maintenant, bon sang! », gronde Ichigo.

« La patience est une vertu ... Waouh! »

Ichigo avait précipitamment inversé leurs positions avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, mordillant le cou du shinigami plus âgé comme il descend le long de son corps. Urahara n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime perdre le contrôle, mais comme Ichigo n'a jamais fait ça avant, il pense qu'il vaut mieux lui permettre d'expérimenter... seulement pas au point d'être seme. Ichigo passe sa langue sur le bout de sa verge, arrachant un gémissement au blond. Il lèche avec hésitation le membre raide, enveloppant ses lèvres autour de lui et se met à le sucer doucement. De grandes mains enchevêtrent leurs doigts dans ses cheveux orange, Urahara halète et gémit tout en guidant la bouche d'Ichigo sur sa longueur. Après un certain temps, Ichigo se détache et regarde le visage rougi d'Urahara et la luxure au fond de ses yeux gris-vert. Il rampe en remontant sur le corps musclé et taillé, se couchant sur sa poitrine avec des yeux couleur ambre sensuel.

« Bon sang, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il te faire du mal? », soupire Urahara.

Ichigo sourit, haletant quand il se retrouve allongé sous Urahara. Le blond enduit trois doigts et commence à l'étirer doucement, les lèvres verrouillées sur celles de son jeune amant et une main en train de taquiner sa longueur. Ichigo gémit et se tortille, pris entre le plaisir et la douleur. Enfin, Urahara enduit son propre membre et se glisse doucement dans la chaleur serrée de l'entrée d'Ichigo. Ichigo halète et crie, les sourcils froncés à cause de l'inconfort, bien que son amant tente de le détendre. Le blond se calme une fois qu'il est complètement enfoncé, regardant Ichigo se détendre peu à peu avant de donner son feu vert. Ses coups commencent lentement, et sont contrôlés. Il savoure chaque instant, chaque mouvement et chaque gémissement. Puis il accélère car l'impatience d'Ichigo amène un éclat dangereux dans son regard et un grondement trop furieux pour être ignorer. Les pleurs et les gémissements d'Ichigo se transforment en cris et en miaulements, ses exigences perdues dans un brouillard incohérent. Soudain, il crie le nom d'Urahara tandis que sa vision est envahie de blanc et que sa libération s'arrache de lui. Ses fluides chauds se répandent sur sa poitrine tandis que ses parois intérieures se serrent douloureusement autour d'Urahara. Le blond frappe encore plusieurs fois avant de se vider à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Il sort doucement de son amant, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour reprendre ensemble leur souffle.

« Kisuke, je t'aime », soupire Ichigo.

« ... Ichigo », halète Urahara avant de recueillir ses pensées avec un sourire satisfait. « Je t'aime aussi ... plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. »

Ichigo sourit, caressant les côtes d'Urahara avec un soupir contenu. Ils sont étendus là depuis un moment, Ichigo fermant les yeux pour se reposer et Urahara le regardant respectueusement.

« Tu es si beau », soupire Urahara. « Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir. »

« Ouais, tu l'es », remarque Ichigo facilement.

« ... Eh bien ... ça sonnait beaucoup plus vaniteux que je ne l'aurais l'imaginer », le blond fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir », glousse Ichigo. « Tu as de la chance de m'avoir ... mais je suis bien plus chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que toi. »

« ... Trop vrai », acquiesce le blond tout à fait sérieusement. « Je suis assez étonnant, non? »

« Et tu pensais que je faisais prétentieux », rit Ichigo.

Urahara glousse, tenant Ichigo près de lui. Bientôt l'adolescent aux cheveux orange s'endort et Urahara est laissé seul avec ses réflexions, son cerveau s'emballant autour des nombreuses pensées de son esprit comme il le fait habituellement. Il soupire de contentement, en regardant Ichigo s'assoupir si paisiblement dans ses bras forts. S'il pouvait être fier de quelque chose, c'est d'être capable de s'accrocher à quelqu'un comme Ichigo. Après tout, Ichigo est le trophée du joueur.


End file.
